


Underneath The Starry Skies

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stony [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Small Flashbacks, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a gruelling mission that left most of the team pretty beat up, Tony and Steve spend some alone time looking at the stars. It’s the perfect time for something unexpected, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Made it mature because of a swear word.
> 
> Based off a post I reblogged on Tumblr asking for a pairing and number to write a short little fic. I got Stony with the number  
> 16\. “It could be worse.”

It’s peaceful up on the hill where Steve and Tony had decided to set up their tent. The rest of the team are camped further down, most of them already having retired to sleep off their injuries. It was another one of Fury’s team building missions that went horribly wrong when they were ambushed by some unknown tribe from god knows when. Tony sustained three cracked ribs, a busted lip and a few bruises here and there, Steve sported a few cuts and bruises that were still healing, managing to escape receiving the most damage, besides Thor.

They were lying side by side on a soft spongy mattress, a part of Tony’s new upgrades on tents that they had, as they stared up at the sky. The stars were bright with the moon over on the far right of the sky, the colours a mix of a dark blue and light blue, so that it wasn’t entirely pitch black. Both of them were comfortable and relaxed, enjoying the silence, save for the wind rustling leaves in the trees. But overall, Steve’s steady breathing reminded Tony that they were okay, and that they’d made it through another day.

Steve’s left hand that was sitting up on his chest, dropped down to his side, searching for Tony’s hand, to which he was greeted by Tony’s soft fingers entwining with his own. The blonde smiled and propped his right arm up under his head, turning his head to the side to glance at his lover. Tony’s eyes were wide and aware, admiring the stars like he was seeing them for the first time, lips parted slightly as he let out a soft puff of air. Steve loved to watch Tony when he wasn’t looking, he loved to analyse his features and pick his best ones, but it always ended up not being one thing, or two…but  _everything_  about Tony.

He’d work his way down from Tony’s soft locks of hair with tints of grey starting on the sides just above his ears, before moving down to his eyes, a gorgeous shade of brown, bright and alive. His eyelashes would be next, brushing against his cheekbones whenever he blinked, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes from too much laughing but also the fact that he was starting to show some age now. Steve didn’t care, he loved everything, imperfections and all, no matter what they were.

When he’d finally reach his lips he’d think about all the times he’d kissed them, all the times they’d kissed slow and tenderly and all the times they’d kissed rough and heatedly to leave them swollen and bruised. Steve thought about the times he’d run his thumb over the bottom lip before kissing Tony, and how he’d run his thumb over the top one  _after_  he’d kissed him. It was the same for Tony, picking everything he loved about Steve, from his baby blue eyes to his wide, gleaming smile and his muscled broad chest that was perfect for Tony to rest his head against.

Tony didn’t do it often, it was more so Steve admiring Tony, than it was Tony admiring Steve. But either way, there was no denial as to just how in love they were with one another, considering how they’d first started off upon meeting for the first time. They still disagreed, they still argued, there were times where it became unbearable. Yet it’s what seemed to be keeping them together, to making their relationship grow from friendship into love. The many times Tony tried to deny his feelings was limitless, he found it hard to be truthful with himself, but he  _trusted_  Steve, therefore, he began to trust himself. What he said on the night Steve told him about how he felt still stayed fresh in his mind.

_“I wanted to say no to you Cap, but I can’t. How I feel…inside, it’s because of you. For once in my life I feel like I can let everything go and let you love me like you say you do. I trust you. So if you want me, I’m yours,”_

Tony’s ribs ached, but Steve’s thumb rubbing small circles on his wrist was surprisingly soothing it, to some extent. The silence was beginning to draw out for too long, but Tony didn’t want to break it. Sometimes it was just what they did, sat in silence, looking at one another, looking away, or one of them looked at the other. There’d be times where words weren’t needed and a single touch was enough for both of them. Tony still questioned things, to the point where he needed reassurance from Steve and when words weren’t cutting it, a warm embrace or a loving, chaste kiss was all Tony needed.

“Did you make a wish?” Steve spoke, his voice low, because he knew Tony got jumpy at sudden loud noises.

“A wish?” Tony replied.

“I saw a shooting star, I used to make wishes whenever I saw one,” Steve hummed.

“Don’t need a wish when I’ve already got my wish,” Tony murmured, squeezing Steve’s hand gently.

“Oh?” Steve answered, turning his head to gaze at Tony again.

“You,” the brunette said, his gaze falling on Steve’s now.

The blonde smiled so wide it could have been described as a star it was that bright and happy. Tony smiled back and held Steve’s hand even tighter, seeking every piece of affection he could get. He’d gone without it for too long, had forgotten how much he’d missed it, unlike times where he’d hide it away and keep a low profile with affection.

“Today was… _bad,_ ” Steve commented, scrubbing a hand down his face.

Tony chuckled and slowly turned himself around onto his side, despite the protesting from his cracked ribs. Luckily, they’re all cracked on his left side, so he can easily lay on his right side and face Steve. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist before he brought his hand up to rest atop the star on the blonde’s suit, his head finding solace on Steve’s shoulder.

“Admit it,” he started, running his hand back down to Steve’s hip. “It could be worse,” he added.

Steve’s silent for a moment, turning his head to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead, fingers carding through the brunette’s hair. He’s quiet for a lot longer than he thought, but Tony’s words are rattling in his brain because it’s as if something is trying to jump out at him. And it does, causing his eyes to widen, before he carefully sat up without hurting Tony. 

“Steve?” Tony breathed out, tilting his head a little as his brow creased with concern.

“Yeah, it could,” Steve mumbled.

“What could?” Tony questioned.

“It could be worse. It could be  _so_  much worse, we’re all still in one piece. We’re fine and I-” Steve paused, before shifting his entire body around and disappearing into the tent.

“Steve what the hell is wrong with you?” Tony hissed, trying to keep his voice down for everyone else sleeping a few metres away from them.

The blonde poked his head back out from the tent, while Tony propped himself up a little more, brows still knitted together. He watched as Steve moved out of the tent and placed himself in front of Tony, one knee on the mattress, the other bent up.

“Marry me,” he said.

Tony froze, before his eyes widened in shock and he had to clap his hand over his mouth because of an unintentional sound that crawled out from his throat.

“Steve…” he whispered.

“Tony, I love you. And you don’t have to say yes, but I’ve been thinking about this for over a month now. I’ve been wondering when the right time was and I think it’s now. I know, it’s probably a shock for you, but…it seemed perfectly timed. I think three years is a long enough time for me to think our relationship could step up to the next level. I love you enough to ask this, I  _want_  to marry you. But if you say no I’ll understand, it doesn’t have to be now,” the blonde explained.

The brunette stared at Steve, blinking rapidly as he tried to process what was happening, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. When he did find words, it wasn’t what Steve was expecting.

“What the fuck Steve, we’re in the middle of a forest!” he exclaimed.

Steve looked down at the silver band between his thumb and index finger, then back to Tony, a small dose of panic washing over him.

“I know but…I’m sorry,” he sighed, shaking his head as he looked away.

“No, hold on a minute. We’re on a mission where we just got our asses kicked and now you’re proposing to me in a forest where we’re surrounded by nothing but trees. And let’s not forget what’s out there and-” Tony stopped, suddenly being hit by a flashback from a year ago.

_Himself and Steve were sitting in Tony’s lab, and from time to time Tony would bring up a hologram of the stars, to make it feel like he was closer to them than what he saw during the night._

_“I like stars and everything in depth about them. But I just like looking at them too. And I think sitting under the stars with the person I love would be a great occasion for a very special moment,”_

Reality fell back into his vision, which was now blurring slightly from a flow of tears. He’d given Steve that idea of a proposal under the stars, and Steve had  _remembered._  A laugh tumbled out of Tony’s mouth, alerting Steve as the blonde raised an eyebrow, until he was yanked forward by the front of his suit and had Tony’s lips pressed firmly against his own. It remained chaste until Tony parted his lips and Steve followed, deepening the kiss, making it tender and intimate, Steve’s free hand resting on Tony’s waist.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, once they’d parted.

“Yes, god yes,” Tony chuckled, through tears, his voice a little shaky. “I can’t believe you remembered that,” he choked out.

“I remember everything you say,” Steve soothed, as he lifted Tony’s left hand and slid the ring on, which fit perfectly.

He brushed his lips across Tony’s knuckles before leaning in and planting another chaste kiss to Tony’s quivering lip.

“I love you,” he uttered, running his thumb along Tony’s bottom lip.

“I love you too,” Tony wavered, smiling so big it was hurting his cheeks.

Their lips met again and Tony kissed Steve with as much love as he could manage, the reality of it all finally settling in. He then allowed himself to fall down with Steve into the softness of the mattress, losing himself completely with Steve… _and only Steve._

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
